I Won't Give Up
by RoaringTides
Summary: I give up, I'm tired of this horrifying pain. How my heart aches and how much it hurts. I'm tired of it. So you know what? I give up, I can't handle it anymore, to see all of my loved ones get murdered and tortured because of me and to have everybody that I once loved die before my eyes. To be hunted down knowing that I'll never be able to rid this curse known as 'life'. NaLu!


**Hello everybody!**

**This is a collab account, and our first story!**

**The two writers are:**

**PsychoRein: ...**

**Caughtinthestars: Don't worry guys, she's just really excited :3**

**PsychoRein: No comment**

**Caughtinthestars: Anyways, Hello everybody! Thanks for taking the time to read this story! We worked really hard on it! Oh, and, please be nice. It is our first story!**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

><p><em>Laughter echoed through the forest as he sat on the dragon's head, and slid down the large scaly body like it was a slide. The dragon, slightly annoyed at his behavior, grabbed him using his tail and lifted him into the air, doing as much of a frown that a dragon could make. <em>

_The boy laughed at the dragon's expression. His face was scrunched up, making him look like he ate something sour. __But, little did he know that all of the joy he experienced in his life so far, would turn into nothing, more than a foolish dream._

* * *

><p><em>He bit his lip so hard, he began to taste blood as one of their members continued to lash at him with a whip, making him cringe in pain. He had long gone gave up on screaming in agony, as it was pointless, and just made him want to faint faster. <em>

_His back was sore and scarred from the slashes, the cold concrete wall slamming against his back everytime he was slashed._

_ The man grunted, "What's your problem, brat? Not screaming anymore?" He snorted again, taking a little break, as he rubbed his shoulder, sneering smugly, "It's such a waste of time, making my shoulder ache from beating up some worthless brat like you." _

_The boy stared at the man with cold hard eyes, trying to push down his urge to beat the crap out of the man in front of him, as he knew all too well, it was useless, as they were too strong, and he would just get punished even more._

_ The man sneered even more at the child's expression, mocking him even more by pulling him up by the hair, holding the boy close to his face, and his breath on his face, making him wrinkle his nose at the disgusting smell, and making the boy push down the urge to barf at how disgusting the stench was, "Come on, ya' useless brat! Entertain me even more with your blood pumping screams!"_

_ The child's teeth dug deeper into his mouth, and he tasted more blood as the man began to slash at him with a new-found energy, laughing maniacally. As he continued to slash at his bare chest. "COME ON, BRAT! SCREAM! SCREAM!" _

_The man shouted in insane joy, a wild look in his eyes. Slashing harder, and making the boy's face scrunch up in extreme pain, as tears burned at the back of his eyes. _

_The pain seemed to thrill the abuser in front of him, and the next slash in particular was so hard, it made him cough up blood, as his bare chest didn't show his chest anymore, but showed stains of blood, both new and old blood dripping down his chest, with scars everywhere._

_ His breathing became ragged, and he pushed away the tears by closing his eyes tightly. He wouldn't scream. He wouldn't please this man more, and he definitely won't let him have his way anymore._

_ He opened his eyes, as they were wide with his eyebrows furrowed, the man's smiling face pissed him off so much, and he couldn't keep it in anymore, his entire body lit up with blazing hot flames, but the man just simply frowned, stopped slashing, and instead smashed the boy's head against the wall, making him cough up even more blood._

_ Some dotting the man's face, and the rest on the boy's chin or the man's hand. Blood dribbled from the backside of his head, staining the concrete wall behind him, and some blood managing to stain his back with a new coat of blood, "Do you really think those flames of yours will work, you stupid brat!?" _

_The child's teeth gritted against each other, and his eyebrows furrowed. Not even wasting the energy to reply to the older man. His voice probably wouldn't even make it past his throat, considering how raw it was. The older man just snorted again, releasing his grip on the boy's neck, and instead giving the boy a sinister smile as he picked a certain something up from the desk next to him, making the boy's body go stiff._

_ His worst nightmare had just came true, and this time, a blood curdling scream escaped his mouth. And the only thing he remembered before fainting, was the man's crude voice, "Now that's more like it." But the darkness finally enveloped the boy, and he could finally enjoy the feeling of feeling nothing._

* * *

><p><em>He knew it was a bad idea, trying to escape. But, he had to try, he had to find out where his father went, to try and enjoy that hopeless dream he's been having for the past seven years. But it obviously was just another one of his foolish ambitions. <em>

_The boy's footsteps could be easily heard, and he could be easily spotted because of his rosy pink hair. He was running in a open field, after all. Not to mention that their base wasn't that far behind him. _

_He sprinted as fast as he could, the muscles he gained from being a slave paying off, and for once, he was glad about it. Once he was about three miles away, he finally let down his guard. Taking a peek behind him, but instead, his eyes widened, fear entered his body, and his mouth dropped. _

_Shit, he was caught. The couple of members that had followed him, were the elites. The ones that were assigned to assassinate the most powerful wizards, the ones that could beat you to death by just touching you with a finger if they actually bothered to fight you, even if it was just by a bit, but worst of all, the ones that could take down dragons._

_ They threw him onto the ground, and he was beaten senseless. Constantly punching, kicking, smashing, his body. They stepped on his back, grinding his stomach into the hard dirt ground, breaking several vertebrae in his back, and also making him gag and cough up more blood. _

_Next, they stepped on his head, slamming it so hard into the ground, that dirt began to shove up his nose. Blood welled up in a wound on the side of his head from smashing into a rock, and dripped down his face, staining his rosy pink hair, to a dark bloody red._

_ He hated the color red. The color that once used to be his most favorite in the world. But that quickly changed, Red was the color that had stained his body, but most importantly, the color that splattered onto his face, the color that stained the ground in blood, and the color of his father's blood and scales. As the image of his father lying on the ground, motionless appeared in his mind, and haunted him. _

_Lifting his foot off of the beaten boy's head, the man and the others spit onto him, "Why would they send us after this brat? He didn't even fight back, how useless was this brat? I bet he didn't even help in our project. We'll just have to find some other goddamn dragonslayer." _

_There were murmurs and snorts of agreement, and footsteps were heard. Trying to push his head off of the ground, and to try to breath fresh air, pain immediately overcame his entire body, his muscles felt like they were on fire, dark spots dotting his vision, and eventually, he fainted. _

_"Boy!" He immediately woke up to the unfamiliar voice, and the child's body stiffened, and pain entered his entire body once again._

_ "Boy!" Came the voice again. I didn't dare look up, it was another one of their men! One word boomed inside of my mind. _

Run.

_His muscles and bones protested, as he struggled to get up, onto his knees. _

_His head felt light, and once again black spots dotted my vision, but he ignored it. He couldn't get caught again. _

_He needed to find _him_, he needed to know that _he _was okay. _

_But the boy's body wouldn't have it, and he collapsed again, and the same voice was heard, "You idiot! What do you think you're doing!? You'll die if you try to get up!" _

_Die? DIE? Why would _HE _of all people- Wait… judging by this man's voice, he wasn't one of _the _men. But still, he couldn't trust this strange man. _

_More footsteps were heard, and another voice was heard, a little old and feminine one, "Makarov, have you found them yet?" _

_Somebody gasped, "Makarov! Who's this boy!?" _

"_Porylusica! This must be one of the slaves! Quick! Treat him as fast as you can!"_

"_I already know that you flaming fool!"_

_Oh no. These strange people were going to capture him! Again! The boy pushed himself off the ground, using his left elbow as support, since all of his fingers were broken, and so was his right arm. Ignoring the protests of his body, he dashed far away into the forest, towards his home. Towards _their _home. _

"_BOY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"_

"_MAKAROV, DON'T JUST STAND THERE! STOP HIM!"_

_The man grunted, "I KNOW THAT!"_

_Fast footsteps were pursuing him, and he urged his body to go faster. He grimaced as pain shot up through his entire foot and left leg, and how his ankle on his right foot was twisted at a funny angle._

"_STOP!"_

_As if he would fall for a stupid trick like that. _

_Pain shot through his back and head. And he collapsed forward, from the sudden pain._

_ His face plunged into the dirt, earning more scrapes, pain, bruises, and more blood. _

_Crap, he had forgotten about his head and back injury. His breathing became ragged, and all of sudden he couldn't breathe. Did him, collapsing, just send a bone through both of his lungs!? _

_That was just fucking ridiculous. _

_It seemed that God hated him, yet loved him. He hated him for taking him away from his father, and all of his happiness. Yet it seems that God also loved him for taking him away from this despair, this cruel thing known as 'life'. Finally, he could finally be free. But at the same time, he felt guilt, that he was leaving his father. _

_"I'm sorry…" he whispered, but his voice cracked. His bottom lip trembled, as he bit down on it for the millionth time. And both of his fists clenched in frustration, anger, and bitterness to this cruel world. He heard the footsteps that were chasing after him finally stop, and yelling and screaming was heard, but was not quite clear, as darkness enveloped him. And for what seemed like the millionth time, he fainted._

* * *

><p><em>He shouldn't be out here, but he didn't care. For all he knew, something that smelled like a dragon was here. <em>

_Yet he felt extremely stupid for thinking that this large blue and white egg could be a dragon, he was also extremely joyed. Was it possible that dad was in there? _

_He stared at the strange egg, blinking, mystified that this thing was a dragon. Bandages were tightly wrapped around his body, so he couldn't touch it, and his feet still hurt, and so was his head._

_ He could barely talk with how stiff and itchy the bandages were, and he really wanted to just burn through the bandages, but he wasn't _that _stupid… right? _

_He sighed, shaking his head to try to clear his thoughts, but then wincing at the pain in his head and neck. The injuries that he's been receiving for the past seven years were costing him a lot. He probably couldn't move very well until three or more years later._

_ "Who are you?" He jumped at the squeaky female voice, and severely regretted it. _

_Pain entered his entire body, and he almost crushed the egg, until the girl caught him. He sighed in relief, but then looked at the girl, and his eyes widened. _

_She had beautiful sparkling blue eyes that were wide with worry, and her hair was snow white, and cut short, but complimented her face perfectly. He blushed at the close contact, and struggled to stand up. The girl smiled apologetically, and helped him onto his feet. She smiled sweetly, making his heart beat a million times per a second, and have butterflies flutter in his stomach, "What's your name?" _

_The boy just simply blinked, even taking a glance behind him to see if she was talking to him. The girl noticed how he looked behind him, and giggled uncontrollably, "Yes! I'm talking to you!" He blushed, his face hot with embarrassment. Smooth Natsu, real smooth. Just how stupid could he be around a girl? But you couldn't blame him. It was his first time talking to one._

_He opened his mouth to speak, but the bandages weren't very helpful, "M-My name is…uh… um… " _

_The girl giggled again, and she tilted her head to the side, her voice teasing me, "Is your name uh, or um?" _

_He blushed again, looking away, and began to shift uncomfortably, as he fumbled with his words, "N-Neither… I guess…"_

_She smiled, completely amused, "You guess?" _

_He continued to look away, and shift uncomfortably, "Y-Yeah…" _

_She simply smiled, "Well then? What's your name?" _

_He cleared his throat, and swallowed the lump that was forming inside, "Natsu, my name's Natsu." _

_Her face lit up, and she clapped her hands together, "Natsu! That's a good name! Well, Natsu, why are you covered in bandages?" Her head was tilted to the side again. But this time, he didn't find it cute. It felt like his blood stopped running, and dread overcame him. Why did she have to ask that question? _

_"Natsu?" He slowly looked at her face, his mouth pulled into a tight frown. She just blinked, then realization overcame her face, and she looked down sadly, "Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have asked that question. You probably just got into a fight, right?"_

_"Sorry…" She continued to look away sadly, and he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He just made this girl- wait, he doesn't even know this girls name! _

"_What's your name?" _

_The girl blinked, surprised, until she looked up, shocked, "Oh my god! Sorry! I didn't introduce myself!" A smile formed on her face. "My name's Lisanna!" _

_Natsu did his best to smile too, "Well it's nice to meet you Lisanna…" _

_She smiled bigger, "It's nice to meet you too!" She walked over to him, then looked curiously at the egg. "What's up with the egg?" She asked. _

_He shook his head, "It's nothing, I just found it. I think it's a dragon egg." His expression softened, as he continued to stare fondly at the strange egg. "I just found it today…" _

_The girl on the other hand, was staring at the egg in awe, before bursting into a big smile. A huge, bright smile. "A dragon! So they're real!" She exclaimed, excitingly._

_He did his best to nod my head, but instead winced, and just smiled instead, "Yup! And they're totally awesome! I know-" The boy's smile faltered, as the image of the bloody red dragon lying on the blood-stained ground, as everything around it was burned._ Dad...

_Lisanna looked at him worriedly, "Is something wrong?" _

_He pursed his lips, and lied through gritted teeth, "Nothing… it's just that…" _

Think of an excuse, Nastu!

"_I can't take care of this dragon egg." Natsu felt better knowing that that last part was true. But, he still felt bad for lying. Dad could always somehow tell if he was lying, and when he did dad would always be so disappointed. _

_Natsu felt a hand on his shoulder, and his body stiffened and the sudden contact. He still didn't like when people touched him. Even if it was gramps. _

_His head stiffly and slowly turned to who had just pat him on the shoulder, and relaxed. It was just Lisanna, who was smiling at him joyfully. She looked at the egg cheerfully, and her eyes closed in excitement, her head tilting slightly to the side._

"_I'll help you take care of it!"_

* * *

><p><em>His heart stopped beating, and his eyes were wide. What did Elfman and Mira just say? Lisanna was dead!? <em>

_Natsu staggered backwards, and shook his head, "No…" _

_Elfman was staring at the ground, his face covered by his hair. Mira was crying with her head held high. _

_While he and the rest of the guild just stared at the two siblings, Erza dropped her cheesecake on the ground. and the sound of the plate shattering echoed throughout the NEVER quiet guild._

_ Erza's eyes began to fill with tears, as she stomped over to Mira. _

_Mira's bottom lip trembled ferociously, until she let out a loud sob, and jumped into Erza's arms, as the two girls began to cry and sob together. Erza trying her best to comfort the crying girl, hugging her tightly, while rubbing soothing circles on her back, and occasionally patting the girls head. _

_Gray remained in his seat, staring wide eyed at the two, until he slowly looked over to Natsu. _

_Natsu was severely shivering, his eyes wide, his fists clenched so tight, that his knuckles were white. _

_Nastu's knees gave out, and he continued to shiver. His eyes looked so bewildered, it looked like his pupils were shaking. He had just come home from a mission, happy to see Lisanna, just to find out, that she was dead. _

_No… this couldn't be happening… this couldn't…! _

_Tears began to burn at the back of his eyes, and he pressed his hand firmly on his eyes. Nastu pushed himself off the ground, taking in deep, ragged breaths. Sobs, were heard throughout the guild, everybody was either looking at the ground in sadness, or crying their hearts out. _

_But Natsu wasn't the same, he just stared. That is, until he spun on his heel, and ran away with Happy calling him. _

_Gray stopped Happy though, a hand on the cat's head, while shaking his head with a frown. Happy's tears dripped down his face, as he hiccuped, and let out sobs, and he flew into Gray's arms._

_ Gray warmly accepted the little blue cat's hug, and began to pat him on the head, while staring longingly at his pink-haired friends figure sadly, as it disappeared into the distance. Not many people may have noticed it, and the knucklehead may not have noticed it himself, but the truth was, Natsu… was madly in love with Lisanna._

_Breathing for air, Natsu continued to run. He ran towards the area that Lisanna had made when they were kids using her magic, the place that they raised Happy. The place where she said she wanted to be his wife and Happy would be their place where she said, she wished she could stay there with him forever._

_ Natsu sprinted their as fast as he could, and struggled for air. It felt like that time when he couldn't breathe anymore, where bones had pierced both of his lungs, but this time, it was a million times worse. _

_His heart ached, he felt lightheaded, and their was a strange pounding in his head that he's felt more then once. _

_Dashing through the forest, his head accidentally hit a branch, making him earn a cut on his cheek, but he didn't care. He needed to get there faster. Trees surrounded him, making not a single drop of sunlight shine through the canopy of trees. _

_Where was she? Why was it so dark? Usually it was always bright when he was with her here! _

_An opening was a couple of yards in front of him, and Natsu's determination grew, as so did his speed._

_ Lisanna! Lisanna should be here! _

_Leaping through the opening, with his teeth biting down on his lip, he yelled as loud as he could, "LISANNA!" _

_Breaking through the opening, and finally seeing the sunset over the rolling hills, his heart stopped beating again. _

_There was no response, as his voice echoed through the landscape. There was no smiling face, no cheerful response, saying 'welcome back home!' or 'Natsu! I'm glad your back!' but most importantly, there was no Lisanna. _

_This couldn't be happening, this was going way too far god! Staring off into the distance, and at the sunset, Natsu collapsed onto his knees again. _

_Him taking deep breaths, as his arms supported his body. His right hand shot up to where his heart was, his eyes wide, and his body shivering violently. This was worst than any of the torture he had endured for the last seven years. _

_This was worse than losing his dad._

_ This was worse, than living life. _

_Another person, another person that was the most precious to him, was gone. Just like it was nothing. _

_Nastu couldn't breathe anymore, and the only thing he could hear was his heart slowly stop beating. _

_He hated his life, and he wished that he was never born. He never wanted to come into this world, and if only he haven't met Lisanna, this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have to go through this pain, he wouldn't have had to lose the people that he cared about and love. If only, he never loved them, this wouldn't have ever happened. _

_Natsu bit his lip more, and began to taste blood, as tears began to pour out of his eyes, tears dripping all the way down his face. He looked towards the sunset, shouting in complete frustration, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" _

_He began to smash the ground in anger and frustration. _

_Fuck god._

_Fuck angels._

_Fuck Demons._

_But most importantly..._

_Fuck his life. _

_He hated whatever god, angel, or demon that was watching over him. They were going way too far. He wouldn't take it anymore, he wasn't just going to let them trample over him, letting him have happiness, then taking it away. "WHY DO YOU KEEP ON TAKING THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE THAT I LOVE AWAY FROM ME!?"_

_ His breathing became more and more ragged, and his throat became quickly dry, "IF YOU REALLY WANTED TO HAVE THE JOY OF FREAKING KILLING SOMEONE YOU GODDAMN WHATEVER YOU ARE, THEN WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU JUST KILL ME!?" _

_Out of pure anger, Natsu shot up onto his feet, trying to balance his footing, "FUCK THIS GODDAMN WORLD!" _

_A single raindrop hit Natsu's nose, and it began to rain heavily. _

_But Natsu didn't bother to look at the sky. The rain drenched his clothes and skin, but he didn't care. He didn't really care about anything at the moment, in fact, he didn't really care about anything anymore. He just stood there, in the rain, like his existence was forgotten._

_ The sky seemed to be taunting him, as it drowned out the sun with the gray clouds. It seemed like that god finally acknowledged what he had done, and now he was crying. But you know what, Nastu didn't even believe in god anymore, it was already to late to be forgiven, you goddamn god._

_ Natsu's fists clenched tightly, and he punched a tree down, "DAMN IT!" The tree collapsed over, and Natsu watched the tree angrily. What's so good about killing people anyway? Watching people lose their loved ones isn't funny, unless you're a freaking psychopath. _

_Natsu scoffed, he hated love. Love… the word that meant happiness, and caring for each other. The word itself was so amazingly ridiculous, it was so powerful, yet so destructive and evil. _

_Love was a beautiful lie. There was nothing in this world known as love. Love was just a dream. You'll wake up from it sooner or later, the word itself was just something to give false hopes to people that wished for a happily ever after ending. How stupid. _

_Natsu collapsed onto his butt, just to have a hand pat his shoulder. Natsu's body stiffened, and the memory of Lisanna patting him on the shoulder came into his mind. He turned around so quickly, his neck make a crackling noise. He was so full of hope. "Lisanna!" _

_Natsu frowned, and his eyes went dull when he saw it was just Gray. Natsu looked away sadly, his voice full of irritation, "What do you want." He mumbled. He wasn't in the mood for this shit. So much for getting his hopes up._

_Gray stood standing, his hands shoved into his pocket, "You okay?" _

_Natsu's lips pursed, and his eyes narrowed in annoyance, "What kind of fucking question is that. You know I'm not if I'm sobbing in some goddamn place like this." Natsu eyebrows furrowed, his fists clenching, "And why the fuck are you not sad at all?!" _

_Gray took a deep breath, his hair covering his face, and his clothes also sticking to his body, _

"_I'm done crying. I'm done with this bullshit. I've already cried all my tears, anyway. And besides, how do you know I'm not sad?" _

_Natsu's body stiffened, "How would I know… you freaking retard." Gray blinked sadly at his friend, as he watched Natsu's tears drip down his face. Not once, in the last two years has he seen Natsu cry. _

_Gray pursed his lips, before sighing, "Are you really that stupid?" _

_Natsu took a deep breath to try and control his impatience and anger, and closed his eyes, fists clenched even more, "What do you mean?" Gray continued to stare into the distance, not giving a crap about the rain just like Natsu._

"_You still haven't figured it out?" Gray asked._

_Natsu eyebrows furrowed, and he stood up, spinning on his heel to face Gray, "What have I not figured it out!?" _

_Gray blinked slowly, turning away, and started to walk away, "That's for you to figure out, flame brain. But let me give you a hint." Gray stopped walking, looking over his shoulder to see a perplexed Natsu, "Love is your worst enemy, but your best ally."_

_Natsu's fists clenched, "Well then fuck love." He had already given up on love._

_Gray continued to look at Natsu over his shoulder, a blank look on his face, "Natsu, think about her. How sad you are right now, but how happy you were when you were with her."_

_Natsu eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"_

_Gray turned fully around to face Natsu, "Natsu, how do you feel about Lisanna?"_

_Natsu's eyes widened, "How do I feel about her?"_

_Gray just stared at Natsu, studying the different emotion going through his eyes. Natsu pursed his lips, "I… I care about her. She's precious to me. She's always able to make me happy, and is always able to brighten my saddest days. She also helped me raise Happy. But... " _

_Natsu glared at Gray, "Why does that even matter? She's dead now. I've accepted it." _

_Gray's eyes narrowed in irritation, his voice ice cold, "You didn't answer my question, how do you feel about her, you freaking moron!" _

_Natsu's eyebrows furrowed, "I told you, she's important to me!" _

_Gray's fists tightened, and he began to frown deeper, "How important!?" _

_Natsu pursed his lips again, and he glanced down, "How in the world would I know." Gray lowered his gaze, before turning back around and walking away. _

"_I've had enough Natsu, you just don't get it no matter how much I try to shove it into your face." Natsu watched Gray's retreating figure, what the fuck was up his ass today? _

_Natsu took a deep breath, and thought about the words Gray had just spoke. 'Love is your worst enemy, but your best ally.'_

_ What the heck was that supposed to mean? _

_'Natsu, think about her. How sad you are right now, but how happy you were when you were with her.'_

_ Yeah, he was happy with her, and he was angry, bitter, and sad at the world at how he lost her. But so what? _

_'How important!?'_

_ Natsu bit his lips at the last statement. Just how important was Lisanna to him? _

_Think Natsu, think. She's important, you care about her, she makes you happy, you're sad that she's gone. What else…? _

_Gray's words once again echoed through her mind, 'Love is your worst enemy, but your best ally.' _

_Love. Lisanna. Happy. Sad. _

_Natsu's eyes widened, and his fists loosened. How stupid could he be!? Gray was right, he was a fucking moron, and Gray even tried to explain it to him. He loved Lisanna. But it was too late to tell her that. She was gone. Forever. _

_Tears burned at the back of his eyes, and his nose burned as well as his bottom lip trembled. His hand reached up to where his heart was, and clenched around it. And the words that he wished he could say the most, to a special girl in his heart, echoed throughout his mind, and made his heart ache. And those three little words were, "I love you."_

* * *

><p>Natsu shot up in his hammock, throwing Happy off of him, and onto the ground. His breathing was ragged, and he struggled for air. His heart pounding roughly against his chest, his eyes wide, and his pupils shaking with fear.<p>

He blinked as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, and looked around him, hearing Happy moaning on the ground, but decided to ignore it. Natsu took a deep breath, a heavy pounding in his head, and his throat dry.

He blinked slowly, his hair sticking out in many different directions. What just happened? Happy moaned again, and broke Natsu's train of thought. Looking down from his hammock.

Natsu saw Happy sitting on his butt, while sleepily rubbing his head, mumbling, "Fish monster, stupid Natsu… and his awful cooking.." Happy yawned loudly, then rubbed his eyes, continuing to mutter.

Natsu had involuntarily long forgotten about him though, his bangs covering his eyes, as the scenes he had from his dream replayed in his mind.

Igneel, him, kid, happy. Igneel, disappearing, him, slavery for seven years. Him running away, getting beat up, and left there to die, then getting saved by Gramps and the old lady. Next, meeting Lisanna, and finding Happy's egg. Next… Lisanna, dead.

Natsu eyes snapped open, and he inhaled a sharp breath, just to find Happy hovering next to him, staring at him with a frown, and large brown worried eyes.

Natsu did a double-take, then forced a smile, his eyebrows slightly tilting upwards, "Sorry Happy, I woke you up didn't I?"

Happy's frown deepened, "Don't do that."

Natsu blinked, confused at Happy not being Happy, "What did I do?"

Happy pouted, looking down, "You always pretend to be happy, I don't like that."

Natsu blinked again, more slowly this time. His gaze lowered, and he pursed his lips, pulling Happy into a hug, "Sorry, buddy. You're the only one that knows."

Happy nodded sadly, making a 'mm' sound as if saying yes. Natsu squeezed Happy one more time, before letting go, giving him a painful smile, "Thanks, for always being there for me. Buddy." Natsu pulled away, giving Happy a small smile, patting him on the head. Happy continued to look down though. Natsu ruffled Happy's fur to try to cheer him up, "Let's go, Gray's waiting for us."

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

Natsu just rolled his eyes, "Well excuse me."

Gray scowled, not liking his attitude, opening his mouth, but instead of arguing, he just sighed, "Whatever, let's just go on the job already."

Mira stopped Gray though, a sweat-drop on her head, "Gray, I think you should put on some clothes first."

Gray looked at Mira with a raised eyebrow, "What the heck are you talking about?" He looked down, "See, I'm weari- WHAT THE FUCK!? WHERE DID MY CLOTHES GO!"

Natsu's arms were crossed, as he stared at Gray with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah ya pervert! Go put on some clothes before you go scaring people!" Happy had both of his paws on his mouth, trying to not laugh. Gray bud heads with Natsu, as he glared at Natsu,

"What did you just say you flame brain!?"

Natsu growled back, "I said, you better put on some clothes you pervy popsicle!" They continued to argue, as Mira just sighed, checking off the job they had chosen.

She looked at the job request that they had took, and she froze. What the heck!?

Mira glanced at the two, which Natsu had managed to steal Gray's underwear, and now Gray was using Happy as a cover up.

Mira just brushed it off though, those two wouldn't mess up a job like this if they picked it… hopefully.

There should be a reason for them to choose a job like this though, right? Mira frowned as she started staring at the two troublesome duo, as Gray was now using Natsu's scarf as underwear, and trying to get his own back, while Natsu was trying to murder Gray. Mira sighed, the customer of this job was definitely not going to be happy.

* * *

><p>Gray, and Natsu, walked in the streets, while Happy flew. Gray held their job request in his right hand, his other hand shoved into his pocket. While Natsu had both arms crossed behind his back, walking around with a bored expression on his face, "What's this job about anyway?"<p>

Gray blinked, not really paying attention, as Gray continued to look for something, "Uh… I think… it's about this… thing…?"

Natsu scoffed, looking at Gray a little pissed off, "What kind of half-assed answer is that?"

Gray scowled as he turned to look at Natsu, a tick on his head, "Hey ashes for brains! I'm trying to find our job requester so will you either shut that stupid mouth of yours, or help me look? Oh sorry, i forgot you're too stupid to do both!"

Natsu bud heads with Gray, a tick on his head, "What did you just say you freaking pervert!"

Gray frowned, "Oh sorry, you don't speak my language! abluhgablahblablablablablabla!"

Natsu's eyes twitched, "You said it wrong moron! Why don't I speak your language!? fhawifuhsdaflasdhflkasjdhflkaghlksajhglksadhglksadjfhlaskdfj!"

"Um…"

The duo didn't bother to pay any attention to Happy, as they continued to argue.

"Um…!" Happy spoke a little louder.

"What do you mean my eyes are droopy!? My eyes are so much more sexy! Look at your squinty eyes!"

"What the fuck!? Only the ladies like looking at squinty eyes you man whore! Look at these sexy eyes then compare them to yours!"

"Man whore!? You just said that the ladies like your eyes moron!" A-"

Happy sweat-dropped, as he decided to stay out of their argument. How did they end up talking about eyes being sexy and ladies? Personally, Happy was more interested in white female cats. Not girls. Natsu and Gray are so weird.

So instead of paying any attention to the two fighting duo, he turned towards what caught his attention.

There was a strange blonde girl that somehow caught his attention. She continued to stare at the lake in front of her, and stood motionless. If only he would be able to see the blonde's face…

Happy shook his head, and placed his paws on his ears. What the heck was he thinking? Trying to see some random persons face. The girl would probably think he was some weird stalker mage that was dressed up as a flying blue cat for halloween or something.

But still… why did the blonde catch his attention so much?

Happy's eyes narrowed, and everything around him went black. The image of a smiling little blonde girl that was handing him something appeared in his mind.

Happy blinked quickly, and the image disappeared. His eyes widened, and a paw went to his head, what the heck was that!? Happy looked back at the girl, and saw her turn. Chocolate. Chocolate brown, her eyes were chocolate brown. And for some reason, knowing that her eyes were chocolate brown, made him feel even more interested. Happy blinked again, mesmerized, and without a second thought, he followed the girl.

* * *

><p>Gray and Natsu turned towards where Happy was, or where he should've been, both of them shouting in unison, "AREN'T I RIGHT HAPPY!?" Both of them blinked, then looked at each other, then back at the place that was missing where the little blue cat should have been standing.<p>

Natsu began to freak out, his hands flying up to his hair, "OH NO! HAPPY GOT KIDNAPPED!"

Gray freaked out as well, "WHAT DO WE DO!"

They both looked at each other again, pointing at each other, "IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU FREAKING MORON!"

They bud heads again, "STOP COPYING ME!"

They made a 'grr' sound, "NO YOU STOP COPYING ME!"

They both grabbed each other's hair, and then pulled away, just resulting in the other person pulling their hair even harder, until both of them let go, falling onto their butt, "OW!"

They both glared at each other, "YOU BASTARD!"

Then they bud heads while on the ground, "I TOLD YOU TO STOP COPYING ME!"

Both of them started pulling out their hair in frustration, until both of them sighed. Natsu looked up, as they both stood up.

Gray dusting off his pants, while Natsu sniffed, "Happy was here just a while ago, and there's no other scent. So that means Happy wandered off by himself. But why?"

Gray rolled his eyes, "Don't ask me that question, your his partner right? You should be more careful of where your partner goes." Natsu just glanced at Gray, and didn't bother to fight anymore, "Whatever, let's just go."

* * *

><p>Happy continued to follow the blonde girl, occasionally trying to look at her face again.<p>

Happy spread out his wings, and began to fly. He flew a few feet in front of the blonde, then turned around to face her, but kept enough distance so she wouldn't notice.

She had large chocolate brown eyes, and had long golden blonde hair. Her lashes were long, and she was wearing a gray skirt, and blue sweater. The blue sweater's hood was scrunched up against the back of her neck, making her look super comfy. Her hair was also tied into a small side ponytail. In three simple words, she was beautiful.

Happy continued to study the blonde, still, why was she so… so… interesting?

Wow, that made him sound weird. But the fact that there was something about her that he couldn't put his paw on, it frustrated him to the point he just wanted to go home and stuff fish after fish into his mouth.

"Happy!" Happy blinked, who just called his name? Happy's eyes bulged out once he saw Natsu and Gray running so quick to him that they were leaving a large dust cloud behind them, and scaring the citizens.

Unfortunately, for the blonde, she didn't notice as she was listening to music. Happy began to wave his hands in the air, his tail puffed out, "NO! NATSU! GRAY! STOP!"

Too late.

Natsu and Gray both crashed into the blonde, sending her to the ground.

It was almost like slow motion.

All three of their eyes widened, as all of their mouths also fell open. Natsu, for some reason, was stuck in some kind of shock, only able to stabilize his own balance, while watching the blonde head straight for the ground.

Gray was quick to react though, he reached out for the blonde, catching her arm, while he spun so his back was facing the ground, and she was lying on his chest, while stabilizing his balance, and the girls. Natsu continued to stare at the blonde, his eyes wide, and his mouth open.

* * *

><p>Natsu was weirded out.<p>

Sure, he should've been like Gray, and tried to catch the girl. But instead, he just watched her fall.

But why? Normally, he would try to catch somebody if he pushed them down on accident.

But Something about her, made him feel uncomfortable.

Those chocolate brown eyes, That golden blonde hair, how she smelled like vanilla and cherry blossoms.

His eyebrows furrowed, a perplexed expression painted on his face. Why though? Why was it so weird? He swore, there was something odd about her. Natsu's eyes narrowed, what was wrong with him? This was the first time that he met this person.

And for some reason, he felt oddly uncomfortable.

But…

Why?

* * *

><p><strong>Both: ALRIGHT! WE'RE FINALLY DONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! <strong>**It's SO LONG! Well for me it is, lol. HAVE A COOKIE! I NEED TO GO NOW! REMEMBER TO EAT THE COOKIE!**


End file.
